trucksimfandomcom-20200214-history
Car repair shop
An car repair shop is an facility. The player can repair his/her truck. Upgrading Every truck brand in Euro Truck Simulator 2 offers one or two base models. Every model has a series of options that can be upgraded by the player's choice. As you increase in level, higher tier upgrade options become available. Normally, a truck can be upgraded with the options below: Upgrading Types and Options: # Cabin ## Tier 1 Cabin - Small overall size (eg. Sleeper (Volvo); Normal (Scania) ) ## Tier 2 Cabin - Medium overall size (eg. Globetrotter (Volvo); Highline (Scania) ) ## Tier 3 Cabin - Large overall size (eg. Globetrotter XL (Volvo); Topline (Scania) ) # Chassis (slightly affects stability and turning radius, but upgrade means lower fuel tank capacity) ## 4x2 (four wheels with a steerable front axle and a powered rear axle -- has the tightest turn radius) ## 6x2 (six wheels with a steerable front axle, a middle axle, and a powered rear axle -- has a poor turn radius) ## 6x2/4 (six wheels with a steerable front axle, a steerable middle axle, and a powered rear axle -- has a slightly poorer turn radius than 4x2 but better than 6x2) ## 6x2/4 Midlift (six wheels with a steerable front axle, a steerable, liftable middle axle, and a powered rear axle -- when mid wheels are up, turn radius is marginally better than 6x2 Rear Taglift) ## 6x2 Rear Taglift (six wheels with a steerable front axle, a powered middle axle, and liftable rear axle -- when rear wheels are up, has a poor radius is similar to 6x2) ## 6x4 (six wheels with a steerable front axle and two powered rear axles -- has a poor turn radius but is otherwise similar to 6x2) ## 8x4 (eight wheels with a steerable front axle, a steerable middle axle and two powered rear axles -- has the poorest turn radius, but recommended for Heavy Cargo Pack & Special Transport DLC) # Motors '''(see above) # '''Transmission (the R series include a retarder which prevents the truck from accelerating too much down the hill and is seen as an "R'''" on the dashboard when activated) # '''Interior Design ## Standard / Privilege (has a built-in GPS on the Mercedes-Benz New Actros, DAF XF Euro 6, Volvo FH16) ## Standard UK / Privilege UK (Right-side steering wheel and speedometer showing miles per hour (mph) ) ## Exclusive / Trust Edition / Excellence / Route 66 (has built-in GPS except in both Renault and Mercedes-Benz Actros) ## Exclusive UK / Trust Edition UK / Excellence UK / Route 66 UK (Right-side steering wheel, has built-in GPS except in both Renault and Mercedes-Benz Actros) ## Exclusive V8 (Scania only, has built-in GPS) ## Exclusive V8 UK (Scania only, Right-side steering wheel, has built-in GPS) # Paint Colors '''(Own truck factory paint jobs) # '''Exterior ## Lights ## Horns ## Exhausts ## Sideskirts ## Wheels (including rims, covers, nuts, and hubs) ## Mirrors ## Steps ## Door handles ## Front/Top Grills and lights / air horns supporters ## Bull Bars # Interior '''(Interior view, custom license plates can be placed in the windshield, also used for interior customization mods) Truck Top Speeds These are the top speeds for each truck model. Note: most of these top speeds are '''not '''accurate to what the truck models can hit with or without a trailer attached. '''This is with a modification because normally there's a speed limit at 90km/h In order of speed from highest to lowest: # Volvo FH16 Classic - 114mph (182,4km/h) # Volvo FH16 - ???mph (???km/h) # Scania R 2012 - 100mph (160km/h) # Scania R - ???mph (???km/h) # Scania S - ???mph (???km/h) # Scania Streamline - 101mph (160km/h) # MAN TGX - 98mph (156.8km/h) # MAN TGX Euro 6 - - ???mph (???km/h) # Volvo FH16 - 97mph (155.2km/h) # Iveco Stralis - 89mph (142.4km/h) # Iveco Stralis High-Way - 88mph (140.8km/h) # DAF XF 105 - 86mph (137.6km/h) # Mercedes-Benz Actros - 82mph (131.2km/h) # Mercedes-Benz New Actros - ??mph (???km/h) # Renault Magnum - 68mph (108.8km/h) # Renault Premium - 65mph (104km/h) # Renault T - ??mph (???km/h)